Thin Film Field Effect Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has advantages of small volume, low power consumption, free of radiation and the like, and occupies a dominant role in current panel display market. A TFT-LCD comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate disposed opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines are formed on the array substrate, and these gate lines and data lines intersect with each other to define a plurality of pixel units arranged in a matrix. Each of the pixel units comprises a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode.
Generally, the conventional array substrates are manufactured by using five patterning processes or four patterning processes. However, since a great number of mask plates are involved in the five patterning processes or four patterning processes, the manufacture process becomes complicated and the manufacture cost is high.